


Soft night

by kaypancake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College Student Reader, Cuties, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Written for NaNoWriMo, vague mention of people having sex and like one (1) curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: You got sexiled by her roommate and you go to Yeosang's.Fluff and useless cuteness ensue.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Soft night

**Author's Note:**

> It was barely edited and even less beta-ed so I apologise for any weird phrasing of mistakes. Have fun reading !

You were studying for that literature paper in the library for hours. When you finally looked at your phone, a text from your roommate informed you that you were sexiled until further notice. You sighed at the news. You loved your roommate, but her and her boyfriend were always having sex and you always got kicked out of your own room. That started to get old and annoying. Go get laid somewhere else for fuck’s sake!

It was almost 7pm when you decided to leave the library. Since you couldn’t go to your place, you decided on going at Yeosang’s. Lately he had been quite busy and tired because of upcoming concerts and events, but if you promised him chicken, he probably would let you sleep at his place. Not that he wouldn’t if you didn’t. But it surely would help.

You knocked and it’s Seonghwa who open the door. “Hi Y/N!” He greeted you.

“I wanted to see Yeosang...” You didn’t need to explain more, he let you in.

“He’s in his room.” You thanked him and walked through the flat.

You knocked at your boyfriend’s door. He opened it, an intrigued yet sleepy look on his face.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I can’t go to my room, so I figured we could eat together and maybe I can stay for the night?” You looked at him trying to act cute so he would say yes.

A small smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, sure”

“What about that place you talked about, the one which have amazing chicken?”

The look on Yeosang changed from tired to ultimate happiness and excitement. It made you giggle. His endless love for chicken was iconic and very sweet.

“Let’s go!” beamed your boyfriend. He grabbed his coat and you both left the house.

The restaurant was warm and welcoming. After ordering your meal, you both started chatting.

“Oh I was working on this English literature paper! This is so interesting.” You started bubbling about 19th century English novels. Yeosang looked at you with tender eyes. He loved when you talked about what you loved. You always had eyes lit up and you were talking faster with lively gestures.

You noticed his look and blushed. “Sorry I’m rambling!”

He shook his head. “No you’re cute when you talk about stuff that makes you passionate.”

“Still.. I’m so rude.” You hid your face in your hands for a second. Yeosang's chuckle made you smile and you finally asked. “How was your day?”

He talked about his dance practice and the new songs they were singing. He complained a bit but was happy. He loved the new album.

“Wow, that’s going to be so cool!” He responded with a radiant smile.

The meal arrived, you both enjoyed the food with an almost religious silence.

When you walked out of the restaurant, you took Yeosang hand in yours. “Do you want to go back home right now or we walk for a bit ?”

“Let’s go walk.”

Even if the night has fallen, streets were still crowded, especially in the shopping streets. You were wandering ,chatting about nothing and everything when Yeosang noticed a skateboard store.

“Come!” He said cheerfully as he made you walk faster.

He marvelled about the different boards. Wishing he could get one like those. You didn’t understand anything about the differences between boards but you listened to him carefully. He was so cute getting all excited. You made a mental note to come back here when his birthday would be closer.

Finally your steps lead you back home. The other boys were watching Harry Potter and the Prisonner of Azkaban. You guessed Yunho was the one choosing the movie. Yeosang and you sat next to Wooyoung and San on the couch to watch with them. Finally being sexiled of your room didn’t turned out that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, you make my day *✧⁺˚


End file.
